


BEGIN WITH HIS FIRST LOVE

by leJINdary_134340



Category: Adorable Representative MC for the Youth (BTS ARMY), Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, bts, yoonkook - Fandom
Genre: Jungkook God, M/M, Parallel Universes, Past, Yoonkook x piano, yoongi God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leJINdary_134340/pseuds/leJINdary_134340
Summary: You should go read @Honey0613 's so far away/ Don't fall awayIt's awesome! And this fic is a continuation of her fic





	BEGIN WITH HIS FIRST LOVE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honey0613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey0613/gifts).



> You should go read @Honey0613 's so far away/ Don't fall away
> 
> It's awesome! And this fic is a continuation of her fic

YOONGI'S POV  
Beep..beep..beep

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. My heart thumps so hard against my chest as if I ran a marathon, cold sweats trickle down my forehead, and heavy breaths filled my apartment. 

I stood up to take a cold bath hoping to calm myself down and decided to take a walk. I took a quick glance inside my apartment before closing the door behind me making little creaking sounds.

Busy cars and people are everywhere. Putting on my black hoodie and mask, I stepped in with the crowd. Walking and crossing streets one after another, I let my foot drag me to wherever it can take me.

While crossing the streets, someone bumped into me making my hood drop and stumble a little bit.

"Sorry..." he mumbled but I couldn't see his face clearly because of his hood and because I was looking down.

This voice...

Why does it sound so familiar? It feels like I heard it a million times before... It sounds like....him...

I looked up to see him and to confirm whether it really is him or I'm just fooling myself here but it was too late already and he was far away from me. 

All I could see was his back and the crowd between us will make it impossible to reach him before he can go away. 

I sigh as I turn around to continue walking. How many times did I hope to see him here again? I lose track already because everyday I was hoping and believing that this nightmare will end and the cold winter will be spring again.

It can't be him...right? 

I try to convince myself that it's not him despite the heavy feeling inside my chest. Even though it was him a while ago I know I lose my chance to meet him when I turned around because he's too far now..

After a few moments, I looked up to see the beauty of the city below me. I haven't realized that my feet brought me here. I sat down under the shade of a tree and covered my eyes with my hand to protect them from the bright sky. Sure, it was beautiful and a great sight to be seen but my migrane always stop me from fully relaxing under the sun. I leaned and closed my eyes inhaling the not-so fresh air of Seoul and after a while, I fell asleep just like that...

FLASHBACK

I have everything. Well, not everything but I live in luxury, I can do whatever I want inside the palace, I can sleep comfortably in my king sized bed, and eat a lot of foods. With just a flick of my hand servants will come to serve me.. what else can I wish for? Living here in the palace is not an opportunity given to just anyone. I have a royal blood that's why I'm here even though I lack one thing. I can't protect the kingdom. I can't protect our realm with my power to control the constellations. I don't understand because they don't hate me like...really hate or despise me but they keep me hidden. Ever since they told me not to show myself to anyone outside the palace, I believed that they did it for me that's why I followed them. I had doubt myself whether I am worthy enough to be here because I only have this useless power of mine but what would I get from worrying?

Here I am another boring day. As usual my cousins are out running errands and eveyone is busy with something else but I always stay here alone. It has become a cycle for me. Everyday in my life is on repeat and it's getting boring and boring everyday. Sometimes when my cousins are home, we talk and bond for a little but that's very rare to happen because they are always busy and they can't keep me company all the time but it's fine, I understand because they are needed for the safety of our realm.

I decided to take a quick stroll inside the palace to lessen my boredom. 

It's been a while since I last did this...

The large hallways are full of paintings. Dome are portraits of what I think is the other known Gods who gave their life to save the Realm but some are not quite familiar to me. Like the painting of someone in the dark with a piano. There is also a person in a hood looking at thewindow where there are constellations. 

Hmm....weird... I feel like It qasn't here before or I'm just lost right now. This is a suspicious part of the palace because it's a bit dusty and quiet but something is telling me to come here. It feels like they are hiding something here and I badly want to know what is it. 

I walked for a bit more and at the end of the corridor, I saw a slightly opened door. Curiousity got the best of me so I peeked inside and heard the sound of a piano playing in the dark. I was supposed to run, right? But no, I was so captivated by the hypnotizing melody of the piano and I know whoever is playing this must be well-taught. I can not see anything whether it is a who or what inside this room but all I know right now is that I will come back here for sure. This mystery of them is a bit of a thrill.

Days have passed and the thought of the mysterious room still can not leave my mind. I decided to just sneak out every night to listen to the master piece that's being played in that room. It was dark but a little bit of the curtain is open that's why I can see that it indeed is a person who is playing the piano. He was in a cape but his long fingers that glides in the keys are visible.

I always promised myself to stay out of this and I will only come one last time but my last became another last and then another until it eventually bacame a habit of mine to do this every night.

One night, as I was listening to him play the piano, I heard him sing. His voice was steady yet breathy, angelic and mesmerizing. He sang from his heart and it blends perfectly with the piano. I nearly burst open the door but I fight the urge to do so. I'm afraid he'll leave so I left with a heavy yet satisfied heart. 

The next day, I thought really hard on my decision on whether I shoulp reveal myself to him or just keep on hiding but in the end I chose to come out of my shell and find out who this man is that captured me through his music.

In the middle of him playing the piano, I burst open the door making him turn his head to me. And to my surprise he did what I didn't expect him to do. He did not run nor hide but instead he spoke..

"What are you doing here??"

I froze as our eyes met. I did not expect this to happen. This man screams danger opposite to what I used to hear. Through the light outside the window, I'm able to see this man's hidden beauty. He indeed is every inch a God. His eyes were blue like that of the ocean, calming and peaceful but the pain and vulnerability is still visible. He is handsome even with the cloak on.

"Nice meeting you, yoongi"  
He said with a smirk.

H-how did he know my name? I got out of that place without a single glance and forced myself to sleep despite the nagging feeling.

The next morning I felt so stupid. Why did I even run? What if he thinks that I'm insane?! No! I will clear this misunderstanding once and for all!

Darkness greet me inside the room. Sure, I felt so disappointed and thoughts like... I knew I shouldn't have come...ran in my mind. I'm overthinking again. I sat near the piano and saw something engraved on it.

"Jungkook..."

Must be his name....beautiful name. I ran my hands in the piano but stopped dead in my tracks as I felt him watching behind me. I was about to leave when he spoke.

"Sit down.." he told me with full authority.

What else can I do then...

"You..." I trailed off..

"I'm Jungkook." He smiled

"How did you know my name?" I asked as I sat down

"It's just...I know everything..." he said before starting to llay the piano.

After a good one hour of me listening to him play the piano and sing and chat about things or random stuffs, he took out a pen and a lighter.

"W-what are you doing??" 

"It's our name..." he chuckled while writing our initials on it.

"This...will be our contract, you'll come here to accompany me every night" he continued

After the so-called contract he made, I always came and wait for him in his room.

"Do you...want to try it?" He asked me smiling.

Damn! Who would say no to that beautiful smile? 

I sat down next to him and started to guide my fingers in his piano even though I really don't know how to play this...

"Hahahahahahahahahahah"

He laughed and blood rushed in my cheeks as I felt myself blush.  
This is so embarrassing! It was obviously out of tune!

"Your...your piano is broken..."  
I lied and he once again burst out laughing for a good five minutes and I realized that he looked much better laughing like this.

"You should kaugh more often" I told him

"I will if you're always here..." he said looking straight into my eyes.

I looked away shyly but laughed at the situation and soon enough he joined me again laughing our ass off the floor..

Days. Weeks. And months have gone by really fast with him. Perhaps I enjoyed his company. We eventually grew fond of each other.

One day, before I left his room, he gave me a notebook and strictly told me to read it when I'm alone.

I sat down in the shade of a tree outside my room and flipped through what Jungkook gave me.

On the first page, five letters was written on the bottom left really really small.

"BEGIN with his FIRST LOVE"  
I smiled at his beautiful handwriting...

"Hi! Yoongi... I really missed you... I'm so sorry I left all of a sudden without you knowing but I want you ro know that I was always there with you even though you can not see me... even though you can not remember me..."

What the hell is he talking about?! Who really is he?! Who am I?? 

I... don't understand but I feel like I'm missing something here....something really important to me but I lost...

Suddenly, my head started to hurt so bad and the world spinned fast. Images flash through my head. My dad. My cousins. Jungkook. Blood. Piano... It flashed rapidly and continuously. I want to scream because of how painful it is but no words came out until i completely lose consciousness.

"Hang in there yoongi...." I heard Jungkook said bafore I zoned out.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
As I was lying outside in the meadow, I suddenly felt someone's presence beside me.

Jungkook put his head on top of my eyes to cover them from the blinding sunlight and bright sky.

"You should be more careful outside because of your migrane..."

I smiled at the thought of having him beside me...to protect me.

He was my shade...and I'm willing to stay here beside my shade for as long as I can.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
"Wah! Jungkook-ah! You're good at playing the piano now,huh~"  
I teased him after hearing him play the piano like a pro.

It's true, he really has improved so much compared to when I first taught him.

"I might be better than you after a few more practice!"  
He jokingly said with a smirk and we both laugh  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
"Where are we?" I ask him looking around the ocean beneath us.

The sight was incredible. It was peaceful and beautiful. I can't believe I'm witnessing such a thing right now. The ocean, the sunset, everything... 

"This was where my mom ised to go to everytime she wants to think. She....she was an awesome person. She's my mom, my best friend, my everything... I don't understand why they took her away. I was too young to even protect her and I really hate myself for that. Just because she is a mortal, they have full authority on her and they can take her life so easily. I deel like it was because of me...everything..." Tears came out from his eyes. I did not say anything, instead, I hugged him and let him cry because I know it's the only thing he needs right now. This is a vulnerable topic for him but he chose to tell me.  
"Thank you" he sobbed as I held him tight in my arms.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
"What else were you hiding from me?! Huh? Jungkook!answer me!!" I shout at him. 

This room was a mess because of my outbreak. Broken glasses are everywhere, everything was in chaos.

I'm so stressed out right now. He knows it too well that I don't know what to do without him and now....he's planning to leave without a single word. If I wasn't eavesdropping I wouldn't have found out.

He's unfair! Everything was unfair and I feel like the world has cheated on me. 

He's my other half... what would I be without him? Who would be my shadow? 

"Yoongi!~" he tried to hug me but I pushed him away.

"You...you promised to stay through it all... you promised to never leave me... I believe in such a lie! You're a liar! Jungkook!! I- I thought you would never give up..." my voice cracked in the end of my sentence.

"It's- it's not like that...I'm sorry" he said in between his tears.

Then I did not know what came into me but i shattered the glass in front of me.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Weeks after what happened, I stayed inside my room and refused to see anyone. I did not eat anything, I don't feel like it.

After my outbreak, I left the room in chaos and jungkook stayed there. I don't know what happened to him or if he really left. I'm dying to know but my pride is too high. 

I haven't heard from him since then. He did not even bother to visit me so maybe he really left.

I won't blame him though... maybe he wasn't happy anymore with me...

Just the thought of it kills me.  
Suddenly, loud banging on my door interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Yoongi!! Someone is being prosecuted right now! I think you know who it is!!" My cousin suddenly shouted on the other side of the door.

My heart sank and I feel like the Gods have put a cursed on me.

Could it be......

No! It can't be involved with him right? 

I hurriedly got out of my room. There was a commotion outside. Servants gather around the area so it was really hard for me to see. 

I moved closer to them only to see the worst scenario of my life. 

Jungkook was being held captive as he cries to reach his father full of blood on the ground... lifeless... not breathing...

"Jungkook..." I said in a whisper but our eyes met as if he heard what I just said. 

His eyes... I missed him so much

But now isn't the time to miss him... I rushed to my father who obviously is the one who did this. 

Why would they do this to him? After his mother....now, his father?

"You're highbess! What have you done?!" I asked my father. 

I know he is more powerful than him but I really don't care when it comes to jungkook I will do anything.

"Oh.. so you already saw that jungkook boy. Did he beg on you again?! Did he used you again yoongi?!" He said with mush authority on his voice. 

"What are you talking about?!" 

"Snap out of it, yoongi! He is not for you! How dare you talk to a half mortal! He is out of our league. His power is for you but he came to take it away! Now, if we kill him you can freely rule the kingdom and have a major power to be able to protect our realm. You will soon be king, yoongi."

I hate the way they talk down to him like that. 

It's true, Jungkook is more powerful than me but i never considered him a rival. Our powers are interconnected in some ways. 

"I'd rather die, your highness" I said. Not regretting any of the words I just said.

I'd rather die than kill the man I love. I can make sacrifices for him. I'm regretting evrything and doubting him weeks ago. If only I let him explain then his dad would still be here...

"Who are you even to say that!! I brought you here and only i can bring you back! How dare you disgrace me!"

And with that... he flicked his hand and I fell unconscious on the floor. My ead hurt so badly but I can't move nor say anything.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
I woke up in a dark room with heavy breaths and cold sweats. It was everything that happened between us even before we met again. They played me. Erased my memory and hid him. I don't know what to feel right now. 

I stood right away even with a wobbly feet to find jungkook.

I ran across and around the palace. I tried to find him. But I can't. They rold me he was sent somewhere far to wander alone.

Like I said. I'm willing to give up everything just to be with him. So I gave up my only power that keeps me alive in exchange for death and reincarnation as a human being but I will remember everything in the past. It was a curse given to everyone who choose to give up being a God.  
They get reincarnated but the torture of past will haunt them.

Sure thing, it won't be easy but I know for sure that it will be worth it with Jungkook... all I have to do is find him in every one of my lives.

End of Flashback

I woke up as I felt someone beside me. I wasn't planning to look but of course I'm yoongi and curiousity is my second name so I opened my eyes and there I saw Jungkook looking at me confortably.

I was blinded by the bright light at first but he immediately covered my eyes with his hand.

"It was a long journey....so tiring. I did not expect it to be that long but right now, I don't regret not giving up... I'm finally home..."  
He smiled and god! I really missed that smile.

He's smiling and I'm happy. We are both home now. This is enough for me. Even wothout everything, being with him is more than enough.

 

Show quoted text

Let me know if you have comments on the fic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please do understand there a re some grammatical errors and typos cause this is my first time and English is not my first language


End file.
